


To The Raven King

by touchmytardis



Category: Jonathan Strange & Mr Norrell & Related Fandoms, Jonathan Strange & Mr Norrell - Susanna Clarke
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:07:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 63
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23096812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/touchmytardis/pseuds/touchmytardis
Summary: Devotion.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	To The Raven King

A message on feathers of dark  
holy script on unholy ground  
the wild rush  
arrival  
a flame for my breath  
which belongs to you

A message in the brambles  
thorns and insects  
whispering   
of life  
a drop of blood  
which belongs to you

A message from my mouth  
John Uskglass  
king of ravens  
of the night  
my Northern soul  
which belongs to you

**Author's Note:**

> A transcription of a hand-written text found inside a copy of the book "A Child's History of The Raven King" (John Waterbury, 1807).


End file.
